5- Revenge (50 Reasons Challenge)
by IsisNicole
Summary: One- Shot. Part of the 50 Reason Challenge. Prompt # 5 Revenge. How would Michonne get revenge on Rick. Smut alert. This is dedicate to TheBaeTide
1. Chapter 1

**This is my one shot for the 50 Reasons Challenge. I am dedicating this to TheBaeTide. I took the dynamic of the Grimes Family 2.0 (with her permission) and added my take on how Michonne would get her revenge on Rick.**

* * *

For the life of me, I could never understand my husband's fascination with my ass. When we first met, I always thought he was a breast man being that he was a country boy. Now don't get me wrong I have both areas covered very nicely, but lately, it seems he has become more ass obsessed. Every chance he gets he is slapping and palming my ass. Out the shower, a **_slap_** on my ass, walking into the kitchen **_slap_** or bending over picking up something. If he were nearby, he would discreetly run his finger between my cheeks. Each and every time I would jump and let out a little squeak.

"Babe I think you are starting to sound like Remi" Rick chuckled, I glared at him "Keep talking, and I will make sure you sound like Remi permanently."

"Watch out your horns are starting to peek out."

"Good then I can poke you in your eye" I murmured as I walked away

I love the attention as much as any women. Especially after being married for over 16 years and three kids it's nice to see that we can still keep the spark going in and out of the bedroom.

Oh, the bedroom. The boudoir. The "let's try this" room. This is where my husband loves to let loose when it comes to exploring the curvy molding of my ass particularly when I am facing down ass up in the bed, and he is behind me pounding me into oblivion. He is always telling me that he loves how my ass jiggles when he slaps it or when he is squeezing my ass cheeks together like he is kneading bread. God, it all turns me on so much. I can't help but lose control when he buries his face deep into my ample ass. But Rick usually somehow some way always manages to make things come to a screeching halt.

I've never really been into anal sex, and Rick knows this, but he always insists on trying to inch his way into my ass either with his finger or his tongue. His tongue always feels so good as it brushes up against my rim and pussy. I am always left shaking as wave after wave of pleasure flows through me after my mind-blowing orgasm. Usually, this is the time that my husband plans his sneak attack. It always starts off as a subtle kiss on my swollen clit which always causes me to jump because I am so sensitive there after a big one. Then he would lick in and around my folds teasing me into thinking we are going to have another round of his phenomenal mouth skills. He waits till I'm all nice and juicy my back is arched, and I'm running my fingers through his thick curls begging him to slip a finger or two inside.

"Rick … please baby…." I'm still gripping onto his hair for dear life while grinding my pussy into his face covering it with all of my juices.

Rick raised his head smiling because he knew he had me where he wanted me "What do you want me to do baby. Tell me I want you to tell me that you want me to please you that you want me to make you feel so fucking good" he said huskily

"Yes… god, yes…please baby I waa… need to cum again so badly" I am pleading with this man to finger fuck me into oblivion.

Rick dives back in devouring me like a starving man. God, I am so fucking close I can feel the tingling pressure building up. Shit, I may even squirt this time if he keeps going at this pace.

"Yes… yes…. Fuck yes… Right there, baby… don't move….don't you fucking move" by this time I am using his tongue as my own personal Symbian. I am riding his face like a damn pro. I doubt he can even hear me with the way I am gripping his ears. "Oh my god..don't you fucking move Rick… Ohhhhh I'm cumming."

Now it is at this very moment that any decent, loving husband would let his wife ride out her orgasm to completion well not my husband.

 _Ploop_

That was the sound of my husband slipping a finger into my asshole with no warning, no hey let try this. Just bam in you go. Now like any woman I was pissed. Pissed at the fact he just stuck his finger in my ass and doubly pissed that he ruined my orgasm.

"Rick" I screeched and laid stiff as a board "If you don't get your finger out of my ass I am going to squeeze the life out of you with my legs."

"I wouldn't mind that at all" he had a Cheshire grin on his as he looked at me with his face still covered with my juices. He started to move his finger slowly in and out of my asshole.

"Stop doing that right now" my eyes were about to pop out of my head from anger and the overwhelming sensation I was getting from his fingers now trying to probe my ass even further.

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't you like when I make you … come undone?" each word exaggerated as he continued to slide his finger in and out of me. God, he was right. I just couldn't understand how my body was betraying me by enjoying this direct violation.

"Oh.. I... am … so … going to get my revenge". Damn him and damn my body for enjoying this. I came again, and I was left truly breathless and sweaty as I tried to recover.

Rick plopped down beside me on the bed and began to trace circles with his fingers over my still heaving stomach.

"That was fun. I think we should try that again, but next time I want to slide my cock inside and see how much I can make you squirm. I stared at Rick with my eyes still slightly closed "Oh there will not be a next time."

Rick arch his one eyebrow daring me to challenge him.

"You can arch your eyebrow all you want, but there will be no next time" I sat up and began to exit the bed wrapping the rumpled sheet around me and headed toward the bathroom.

"Hey, it's cold leave the sheet."

"Oh wait. What did you say?" I turned and placed a hand to my ear pretending I couldn't hear "oh did you say no fingers in your booty hole. I don't think I heard you clearly."

"Michonne there will be no fingers going in my butt."

"Revenge shall be mine, Rick. Mine. You won't see it coming till it too late like two fingers up your butt." I closed the bathroom door and left him laying on the bed in all of his naked glory.

Two weeks have gone by since the day my precious asshole had been violated. I've pretended that everything was normal and fine all the while I was plotting my revenge. Rick and I continued to make love regularly and vigorously. Always snuggling and spooning afterward like long time lovers do, but I would remain awake just a little bit longer once I heard Rick softly snoring behind me. I would lay there plotting, planning and getting giddy at the idea that I would teach my husband a lesson he soon wouldn't forget. I just had to wait for the right time to execute my plan. The ever lovely goddess of women who assholes have been violated heard my prayers because we found ourselves home on a Friday night with no kids.

I almost couldn't keep myself from smiling all day as I knew tonight was going to be the night that Rick would pay. Rick even caught me grinning to myself as I was cooking dinner.

"So what are you smiling about" I almost jumped out of my skin he startled me so bad "Jeez don't do that you scared me, Rick."

Rick laughed "well you are over here grinning like the cat who just ate the canary, and I'm just curious what has you in such a good mood" He moved to stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He leaned in and started to nibble on my sweet spot. God how this man could make me weak. "Are you thinking about tonight" I nodded my head "Yes I am, I have something sexy planned for you tonight."

Ricks eyebrows raised "Oh really."

I turned to face him and gave him my sexiest smile as I started to kiss on his neck. "Yes, I do. I went to that sexy boutique you liked and picked up something naughty to wear for you tonight."

"Well how about we forget dinner and get right to dessert."

"Patience cowboy. Dinner first then dessert."

Rick huffed "Fine."

"Oh, and honey makes sure you have your cuffs ready for tonight."

"Oh, so a little Sherriff naughty girl play tonight" I could see that Rick was getting turned on. He always loved the idea of leaving me a squirming mess after we make love.

"Yes but this time the naughty girl is on top" I continued to kiss Rick on his neck and move to his ear. I had to make him willing to go along with what I had planned so might as well butter him up.

"Hmm. Naughty girl on top. I like the sound of that" He slapped and grabbed a handful of my ass almost lifting me off the ground. His eyes were darkening with lust, and it made me tingling in all the right places.

"Not now. Dinner is almost finished."

"But I want my dinner and dessert now" Rick growled in my ear as he tried to place me on top of the island counter in our kitchen, but I broke from his grasp and went around the other side of the island to put a block between us. I had to clear my mind, or I was going to cave too soon. "Down boy, dinner first."

"Fine, dinner first."

Once dinner was finished, I sent Rick upstairs to wash up as I went into the kid's bathroom to put on my outfit. I slipped on the crotchless white lace body suit. It hugged me in all the right places. I look good for a mother of 3. My breasts were still perky, and my ass was still tight.

"Oh, it's about to go down!" I said to myself as I slipped on my big fluffy blue robe. I walked into the bedroom to find Rick right out of the shower still drying himself off. He is so sexy for a man in his early 40's, and I loved every inch of him.

"Why do you have that robe on?"

"To keep you from peeking at my outfit" I stated as I pulled the robe tighter.

"Oh, so you have it on now" Rick rose from the bed and began to walk my way. "Uh huh stay back. Naughty girl is on top tonight remember."

Rick sat back down on the edge of the bed. I began to get him into the position that I was going to need him. Once he was in position, I placed his hands on his head and handcuffed him securely to the headboard.

"Don't get any ideas about losing the key Chonne."

"I wouldn't dream of it honey" I smiled at him "Are you ready Mister Officer?"

Rick grinned "Hell yeah I am. Give it to me baby" He continued to make himself comfortable in the bed.

"Oh, I will" Yes! Now it was time to get started. I stepped away from the bed and began to untie my bathrobe. Rick watched in anticipation at what I could be hiding under my robe. I didn't want to leave him waiting for too long, so I dramatically dropped the robe to the floor, and I heard Rick quick intake of air.

"Shit."

"Do you like it, baby?" He nodded his head like a bobble head "Good" I began to run my hands up and down my body and across my breast. I pinched my nipples through the fabric to show my full excitement about the things to come.

"This outfit comes with a special opening. Do you want to see it Mister Officer?" I was rubbing my hands in between my thighs and Rick was continuing his bobble head motion unable to speak as he continued to watch me. I turned around and bent over giving him a full view of my pussy. Even though I turned away, I knew he was excited because I heard the handcuffs rattle against the headboard. I turned and faced him again. "So Mister Officer were you able to see everything? Is everything to your liking?"

"No…no it's not" huskily he replied his eyes were hooded, and I could see the lust in his eyes. His cock was already at full attention and starting to drip pre-cum. Oh, he was so sexy laying there with his stomach muscles tightening as his arms strained in the handcuffs again, but we must remain strong. Time to step it up a notch.

"Well let me give you a better view" I climbed on top facing Rick with my wet pussy on full display for him. He began to lick his lips in anticipation of being able to wrap his lips around my clit. I scooted further up Rick's chest to where my pussy was right at his chin. Rick being the greedy man that I know him to be stuck his tongue out straining his neck to try and get a free lick.

"Oh no… no… no Mister Officer. There will be none of that tonight. Remember naughty girl is on top tonight."

"Well naughty girl better hurry the hell up and put her pussy on my face" he growled. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit to myself.

"Oh so you want me to put it in your face Mister Officer, but I want to show you something first. Ok?"

"Hurry up Michonne" the handcuffs rattled again. Oh, he was getting agitated. This revenge was going to be good. Time to execute the final part.

"Just lay back Mister Officer. I promise you will enjoy what I have for you." I sat up slightly on Rick's chest and reached under my pillow and pulled out my tool of the revenge. I was pink slightly bumpy, and it vibrated.

Ricks' eyes became wide as he saw the pink vibrator in my hand. "What the hell Michonne. I told you to throw all of those damn toys from Andrea's sex party away."

"Oh, I did. I bought this toy just for tonight only."

"And what the hell do you plan on doing with that..." I turned it on, and the vibrations could be felt all over the bed. Oh, this was going to be fun.

I slowly placed the vibrator at my still wet entrance and began to circle my clit with the tip. "Chonne stop that. Take these handcuffs off of me, and I will show you how it's supposed to be done" I continued to circle my clit with the vibrator and watching Rick at the same time. I could tell he was getting frustrated at the fact that an object was starting to bring me pleasure instead of him. Let's push it a little bit further shall we? I slid the vibrator inside and instantly began to moan and roll my hips as I fucked myself. I could feel the vibrations all through my body.

"Chonne….. Chonne"

"Chonne is not here right now. Naughty girl is in charge." I said breathlessly. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. "What's wrong officer do you need a better view?" I once again scooted towards Rick's face all the while still pumping the vibrator in and out. I began to get sloppy wet, and my juices dripped down Rick's chest.

"Chonne stop that… let me do that" Oh that almost sounded like he was pleading. Nope, he wasn't quite there yet. "Don't you want me to make you feel good Mister Officer? Don't you want to scream out my name? Let me show you."

"No.. no I don't" Rick couldn't help but continue to watch me as I pumped the vibrator even faster now. I was so sloppy wet, and my juices were coating Rick's chest even more. I know he wasn't enjoying watching me, but he just couldn't look away. "Oh yes, officer... Yes, I'm about to cum…. Do you want me to cum officer?" I was so breathless that I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"You wouldn't dare" Ricks' eyes glared at me daring me to let this vibrator bring me to orgasm as he laid there.

"Oh yes. Yes…. Shit.. I'm goooinngg tooo cummmm" and that was all she wrote. I came so hard that I had to catch my balance and my breath. As I began to gain control, I snuck a peek at Rick and fell out the bed laughing. It seems I came so hard that I did finally squirt but all over his face. Even though he was frustrated, it didn't keep him from having a sticky orgasm of his own. His cock was flaccid but coated in his cum. I continued to giggle at the whole situation.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now for the last time take these handcuff off me."

"I don't think so Mister Ass violator. Maybe you will think about how you felt watching a vibrator making your wife orgasm and squirt at the same time the next time you want to stick your fingers in my asshole."

"Wait.. what?… you did all this because I stuck my finger in your ass."

"Two fingers get the facts right. Yes.. yes I did" I pointed my finger at Rick and jabbed at his chest. I put on my robe as I tied the straps. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go soak in the tub for about an hour or two. I turned to head to the bathroom but decided to leave him with one more thing. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I got my revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is part 2 of my revenge one shot. I think I will expand out into 2 more chapter because you know I have to let Michonne get Rick back. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!**

 **Once again this is dedicated to TheBaeTide for her wonderful Grimes 2.0 family that I love.**

* * *

Ricks Revenge

2 Months Later

I've never been known to be a real patient man. I am usually quick to act before thinking the situation through. I can admit this about myself now after the countless mind numbing counseling sessions with Aaron that my wife and I went through. So it was no problem for me to sit back and wait for the perfect opportunity to get my wife back for violating our sacred bedroom with that pink vibrating contraption. Just thinking about it makes me want to go to the boutique that she purchased it from and throw every dildo, vibrator and any other sexual contraption into a wood chipper. Hell if I could I would make sex toy parties illegal in Kings County just to make sure that nothing like that ever entered my home again.

"Rick... Man, why are you gripping the steering wheel like that" hearing Daryl speak help break me from that horrible memory. I released the steering wheel that I was gripping a little too tight.

"Nothing just thinking about something" I continued to peer out the driver side window of the squad car at the semi empty parking lot. I am just waiting for the action to begin. I knew she would be here any moment and once she arrived, I could sit back and watch the fireworks.

"So do you wanna tell me why are we sitting in the parking lot of this shopping center so early in the damn morning" Daryl huffed.

It was about 8:40 am on a Saturday morning, and Daryl was right it was early. Our shift didn't start till 11 am, but I had to have an excuse to leave the house early without raising Michonne suspicions. I knew she had been planning this shopping trip with Andrea and Sasha for months. Some grand shoe sale which brought women from neighboring counties out as well. It's all she had been talking about over the past month or so.

"Hey isn't that Andrea car pulling in" Daryl tapped Rick on his arm to draw his attention to the passenger side of the car. "Oh damn. Get down!" I pulled Daryl down with me to make sure we weren't seen.

"Ah hell man don't tell me you have me out here with you so you can keep an eye on Chonne"

"Nah it's not like that. I just want to see what this shoe sale is all about" I peeked up to make sure Andreas car was out of sight before rising in my seat again.

Daryl scoffed "Yeah right. You don't give a damn about no shoes man especially since Chonne buys your shit for you."

I whipped my head around and stared at Daryl "No she doesn't I buy my shit myself" Daryl chuckled "Yeah right. Sasha told me all about how Chonne buys everyone's clothes and shoes in the house" I made a mental note to start getting my clothes, especially after today. Michonne may burn every piece of clothing I have once she gets home.

"So what's up, why are we out here?"

"Revenge" Daryl forehead creased as he just looked at his best friend whose eyes at the moment showed a look of mischievousness.

"Man, you and Chonne have a strange marriage. So what happened now?"

"It's just too horrible to speak about but know it was a direct violation of my home." Daryl scoffed at Ricks statement "Man whatever. I think you need to go to counseling solo and let whatever his name is know about your tendency to stalk your wife."

"I'm not stalking my wife. I'm watching closely from a distance. There is a huge difference" I had to laugh at my ridiculous statement. "Nah, I just set up a little revenge for Chonne, and I want to be around to watch."

"You know she is going to be in there for hours looking at shoes."

"Nah, I heard her on the phone the other day placing some shoes on hold. I guess they are going some other places to do more shopping, but this was their first stop." I watched my wife, Sasha, and annoying ass Andrea enters the store. "Ok come on let go around back and enter the store." I started up the cruiser and drove around to the back of the shopping center. We could easily enter the store without being seen.

As Daryl and I entered the store from the back, I could already hear Michonne arguing with the cashier. I placed my hand out to stop Daryl because I wasn't ready for her to see me yet. I needed her to feel the humiliation that I felt watching that pink monstrosity sliding in and out of my perfect space. Maybe this was the wrong way to get my revenge, but it's the only thing I knew that she enjoyed doing to the fullest. I thought of doing something sexual like teasing her till she begged me to make sweet sweaty love to her, but I knew I would cave in the instant I saw her naked.

"Tell me I can't play with your ass. That's my ass" I mumble under my breath "What did you say?" Daryl asked "Nothing let's just hang back for a bit. We will come out before she hurts the cashier."

"Man I hope so. You know how women can be when it comes to shopping. Hell, I had to make sure the girls had a babysitter for today because if I didn't, Sasha said it would be a long while before I got any sweet loving if she didn't get her shoes." I snorted at Daryl statement, but I knew it was true. I was risking being in a possible eternal drought by doing this, but it had to be done. A lesson has to be learned, and my revenge will be given on a silver platter that I may get hit with in the process.

I contacted the store manager Ian about three weeks ago who happened to be an old classmate of mine and asked him if he would help me play a prank on my wife. Ian was hesitant at first, but when I assured him that it was just a harmless prank, he accepted. My next issue was the cashier. I had to sweeten the deal once I found out who would be working that day.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grimes, but I'm not able to process your card. The system won't let it go through" the cashier was a young girl no older than 19 years old who had long brown hair and friendly brown eyes. She nervously handed Michonne back her credit card and began chewing on her fingernails.

"There must be something wrong with your system. I've never had any issues before. Here try this card and see if it will work" Michonne just couldn't understand what was going on. She knew Rick paid the bills on all of the credit cards. So she was baffled as to why it wasn't working.

Andrea was standing beside Michonne getting frustrated with the whole situation. "Chonne let me just pay..." Michonne held her hand up to stop her friend from proceeding. "No, there has to be a reason, and I can't have you do that. Rick would have a coronary if he knew you paid for my stuff."

"All the more reason why you should let me pay for it. I would love to see Ricks face when he found out." Andrea laughed at the whole idea of Rick losing it because she helped her friend out. "You know you can pay me back later" Michonne handed the cashier a second card that she had for emergencies. The cashier swipes the card, and the computer made a loud beep sound indicating that the card did not go through.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grimes. This card didn't go through as well. I'm getting an alert that says we can't accept any form of payment from you." The cashier looked as if she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole as she saw the look of 'What the fuck did you just say' come across Michonne face.

Sasha eyebrows raised as she heard the cashier. "Little girl I think you need to get ready to run."

The cashier paled and began to stutter and quickly try to explain "I'm sorry, this is only my first week, and I didn't want to do it, but he said he would give me $200.00 bucks if I declined all of your purchases."

"Who is He?" Michonne mouth twitched as she only needed one guess.

"He wouldn't dare." Michonne hissed. "Girl it looks like he dared. I hope he has his funeral all planned out" said Sasha who was completing her purchase with another cashier. Michonne was just going to demand the cashier ring up her purchases. And she didn't give a damn what her husband told her she heard him.

"Is there a problem here ladies" Michonne whirled around to face her husband who was walking toward her with Daryl following close behind staring at her with one eyebrow raised. "Yes, there is Grimes. It seems that you have told this innocent young lady not accept my purchase." Michonne tried to keep her composure as she scowled at her husband.

"Now why would I do that?"

Michonne threw her hands up at her husband trying to feign his innocence. "Oh I don't know maybe because you are crazy" Andrea stated over her shoulder as she also finished her purchase.

Rick gave Andrea a death stare, and she happily returned the same exact stare. Michonne snapped fingers in front of Ricks' face. "Grimes focus. I need to purchase my shoes so remove this mess from my credit cards."

"Oh, I don't think I can do that."

"And why the hell not" Michonne stood with her hands on her hips.

* * *

I made sure to lean in as close as possible and whisper in my wife's ear "Because that pink vibrating device from hell is still in our home." Michonne gasped, and her eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I found it. It's still in the house laughing at me from that box in the back of the closet. So no shopping till I see you throwing it in a landfill." I gave her a kiss just to punctuate my seriousness about the situation.

I stood up straight and brushed my hands down my uniform and positioned my hat just right. "You ladies enjoy the rest of your day shopping."

Sasha, Daryl, and Andrea stood there looking at me as I began to walk off. I turned around and looked at my wife who was still standing at the cashier counter looking at me with her eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment. "Oh and honey. I got me revenge." I tipped my hat and started walking out the store. I knew I was going in the wrong direction, but if I turned around now, it would just ruin this dropped the mic moment. "Ehh Daryl will come around and pick me up," I said to myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I couldn't really come up with a good revenge for Rick with out him looking like a total asshole so I figured this would be the easiest and safest. next update coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

You would expect this little tit for tat between my husband and I would have been over by now. I got him, and he got me so it should be done. Right? Wrong! Oh so very wrong. I just can't let him have this final victory. After all, he ruined my shopping trip and embarrassed me in front of God and everyone in the store. So it is my duty as a woman, a very competitive woman that I should get my final revenge on my dear sweet, obsessive, and crazy husband.

Now some time has passed since my embarrassing incident in the store, and since that time my husband has been doing everything under the sun to keep me happy. I mean it's like we are dating again. He is sending flowers and chocolates with wine to my office. I am truly feeling spoiled here. He is also spoiling me rotten in the bedroom. I don't think my toes have curled this much since our wedding night.

Through all of the moans and orgasmic screams, I am giving him. I am still patiently waiting for the right time to strike. This has become a cat and mouse game, and Rick is the mouse.

It's been three months to the day exactly, and I figured might as well have a day of remembrance and revenge all at the same time. Andrea, Daryl, Sasha, Maggie and Glenn plus all of their kids were at our house for a random weekend get together. So the house was in complete chaos with children running all over the place giggling and having fun.

I convinced Carl to help me with get my payback, and he was more than happy to see his dad 'get what's coming to him.'

I had Carl order a fake realistic spider off of eBay. The plan was to get Rick cornered in a closet or room and listen to him freak out about the spider, and make him apologize for everything. I felt kind of bad about using the spider since I knew Rick disliked spiders just as much as I did, but I was willing to put my fear aside to watch my husband lose it.

* * *

So while everyone was distracted having fun, I went searching for Carl to let him know that it was time. I found Carl in the living room playing on his Xbox one with Glenn. They both seemed so lost in the game that I had to snap my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

snap "Carl… Hello, Earth to Carl."

"Oh sorry, mom. Did you need something?" he asked while still focusing on the video game

"Yeah, I think it time we go to the storage closet and put stuff away."

Carl turned his head to look at his mom with a seriously confused look on his face. "Put stuff in the closet? Isn't dad supposed to do that since the door gets stuck?"

"Not today you and I will do that … remember" I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head towards the hallway hoping my son would get the hint.

"Carl you mom wants you for something covert. Please help her out before she gives herself whiplash and her eyebrows get stuck" said Glenn as he snorted and went back to playing the game

His eyes widened as he finally realized what I was hinting at. "Oh ok. I will be right there mom and help you with the storage room."

"Ok let me go check on your sister and father."

As I made my way to the backyard, I could already see Daryl and Rick standing in front of the grill. They each had a beer in their hands, and Rick was making sure the meat was cooking evenly. I made my way to where the ladies were sitting and began chatting it up for about 10 minutes. I wanted to give Carl enough time to get everything set up before I made my move. Once the 10 minutes were up I made my way over to the grill where Rick and Daryl were discussing the latest Atlanta Falcons game.

* * *

"Hey Honey"

Rick turned and faced his wife his eyebrows raised at hearing his wife calling him honey in front of friends. He already knew she wanted him to do something for her.

"Can you help me with something?" he tilted his head back and slightly groaned. "I can't right now I'm watching the food. Have Carl help you."

"No, I need your help with this" I knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to get my husband to leave his precious grill. So I had to sweeten the deal and give him my best 'I want you now look' which may have come off as looking awkward.

Daryl tried not to laugh at the awkward interaction "Go on man; I think your wife needs you for something else. " Rick turned and looked at his friend "Carl can help her. Where is he at anyway? He's probably inside on that damn video game" Rick sighed as he looked at his wife then back at the meat he had on the grill cooking.

* * *

I knew I had to go in for the kill or I would lose my chance and my nerve. I walked up to my husband and squeezed in between him and the grill and leaned in real close making sure that my breast rubbed against his forearm and whispered in his ear "I think this is going to require your personal attention."

His eyes squinted as he leaned back and studied my face. I made sure I flashed him my million dollar smile and played with the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

Daryl cleared his throat as he tried to look away "Like I said man I think your wife needs your help. Don't worry I will make sure the food doesn't burn."

Rick didn't hear anything his friend said all he remembers is handing him the grill tongs and grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her back into the house.

* * *

I got him! He was dragging me into the house so fast it felt like my feet never touched the floor. He headed towards the stairs to take our impromptu rendezvous upstairs, but I tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"No baby... I have somewhere else in mind" His eyes lit up, and he began to lick his lips "Oh yeah... Where?"

"Follow me" I grabbed him by his hand and began to lead him towards the downstairs storage closet. As we were walking, I made sure to sway my hips a little bit more because I knew he was watching how my ass swayed in my blue sundress. Yeah, daddy keep your eyes on my ass I thought to myself. I couldn't help feeling a little excited because every time I turned and looked at him, I could see nothing but savage lust in those blue eyes. He had the type of look where I knew if the situation was different this man would devour me whole right here and now. Now I had to add the final touch.

"Are you ready Daddy?" He loves when I call him Daddy it always turns him on in an instant. I could hear him growl low in his throat, and I knew not to turn around because if I did, he might just pounce on me.

As we reached the closet, he quickly grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up. He pressed my body up against the wall as he buried his face into my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He began placing hot kisses all along my neck. Oh God, this man's mouth could make me forget my name sometimes and the way he was sucking and nibbling my spot I almost did. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips this man was grinding his ever present hard-on into my center.

I had to stay focused I had to regain control. I began tapping Rick on his shoulder "Rick baby... Rick, we have to stop we are still in the hallway, and we have a houseful of guests."

He growled as he continued to devour my neck and earlobe "They will be fine without us. I only need 3 minutes maybe 4 to have you right where I want you."

I grabbed him by his head and forced him to look at me "Oh really?! Just 3 – 4 minutes now. ..Maybe I should just go back outside since it seems you want to …"

"You better not even think about it."

"Come on let go into the storage closet for this so-called quickie."

"Well alright."

Now my plan was to get him into the closet and while he was looking for something I needed he would see the spider and then I would close the door locking him in there but it seems that now the plan has changed. As soon as he entered the closet, he grabbed me by my hand pulling me in and closing the door. He immediately pulled the cord to turn on the light in the small space.

Carl and I spoke about him placing the spider in a specific place in the storage room that way it would be easy to see. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I immediately saw the spider on the top shelf of the closet. I almost bolted right then, but I had to remember that it was a fake and not a real spider. I took a deep breath and began to put on an Oscar worthy performance.

"Eeeekkk" Yeah I was that fake about it. It was so fake that Rick stopped for a sec and stared at me.

"Hmm, what the hell is that Michonne. You now a damsel in distress, because if you are Daddy will come to your rescue." Rick smirked and began walking towards me.

"No... No, look behind you on the shelf" he turned around and immediately saw the fake arachnid.

"Oh shit!" Rick back into me trying to put as much distance between him and the spider. "Look at the size of that damn thing. I bet it's that same spider that has been in the attic hiding."

"I thought you killed that spider."

"Well, that's what Carl told me. I didn't see it and why the hell is you so calm" He was facing me trying to get his hands around the knob to open the door.

"I'm calm because I want to make sure that while I have you in this precarious position that you understand a few things before I let you out."

"Let me out" He tilted his head and squinted his eyes at me. "Do you not see that big ass spider behind me woman. You better get out of my way."

I placed my hand on his chest and began pushing him back causing him to take a few steps back towards the spider. "Michonne what the hell are you doing. You better stop before one of us gets hurt, and it looks like it will be you since you are blocking the door."

"Nope, I will not move. Rick this is your payback for the little childish stunt you did to me in the shoe store a few months ago. "He rolled his eyes. " Michonne so you have stooped to this. Teasing me and locking me in a closet with one of your minions from hell."

"Yes, it is, and I want you to apologize for what you did, and swear you won't do it again because if you do, I swear you will go from Daddy to Little Daddy like that." I snapped my fingers to make sure he understood how serious I was.

"Fine... fine, whatever let's just get out of here before that damn spider decides to make me its next meal."

"Don't worry; it's fake,"

"What do you mean it's fake?" He was now looking at me as if I grew a second head.

"I mean that it's fake as in not real."

He turned around and looked at the shelf. "Well, it looks like fake got up and walked away."

I looked back to the top shelf, and he was right the spider was gone. I immediately went into panic mode. "Where did it go?" My eyes were scanning all over the storage room looking for any sign of the spider. I turned around and reached for the handle and began trying to turn the knob to and push on the door so we can get out, but it was stuck.

"Damnit, Rick. Open this door" I continued to try and turn the knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Here let me do it." Rick tried pushing on the door to get it to open, but it still didn't move. I glanced once again seeing if the spider had come back, but nope it was still missing.

"Hurry up! Get me out of here."

"Oh so now you're in a hurry to get out of here a minute ago you were ok with being in here with your coconspirator."

"Just shut up and open the door. I so blame you for this." I was pressing my body as close to the door as I could get. I was starting to panic.

"Please tell me how in the hell is this my fault." He looked at me as he continued to try and get the door open.

"If you would have just left my butthole alone we wouldn't be …" I had my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at him.

He let out an exasperated groan "Oh my god…you are still mad about that and blaming me for all of this."

"Because it is your fault. If you weren't trying to be like Captain Kirk and go where no man has gone before we wouldn't be in this mess." He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me trying to assert his so called dominance.

"I'm not going to tell you again Chonne. That is MY ASS, and if I want to put tiger stripes on it and make it growl at me I will"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his ridiculous statement "I would like to see you try it" He continued to push on the door, but it just wouldn't budge. "I'm just going to have to break this door down."

"You better be ready to replace it also" I glared at him

"You do realize I do live here, Right. So, of course, I will pay for it as I pay for everything else around here." He rolled his eyes at me.

I turned around once again, and I finally spotted the spider. It was still on the top shelf but is was closer now. I kept my eyes on it as I heard Rick continuing to fight with the door. I thought I would be able to make it till Rick got the door opened, but sadly that wasn't the case. As soon as I saw the spider move with my own eyes, I completely lost it. I screamed as I turned around so fast I knocked my husband against the door. The momentum finally forced the door open, and we both came tumbling out. I landed right on top of Ricks back as he fell forward onto his chest. I scrambled to my feet as fast as humanly possible and ran towards the front of house shaking my hair and stomping my feet as I went trying to make sure that our little friend didn't try and tag along. Rick was right behind me also checking himself for an eight legged tag along.

As we made our way back towards the living room still shaking out our hair and clothes, I saw that Glenn and Carl were still playing their video game. Glenn was the first to notice me standing there gawking at the both of them.

"Hey, Michonne. Is something wrong?" Carl turned around and immediately jumped up "Oh crap mom. I completely forgot. Let me go get it now." He began to walk towards the stairs, but I put my hand out to stop him. "You mean to tell me that after I told you to go get ready, you just sat here and continued playing this video game."

Glenn cleared his throat and put his game controller down and headed towards the backyard "I'm just going to go see if Maggie needs anything."

"I'm sorry mom. Are you ok? You look like you were just in a fight."

I couldn't believe what just happened and now to have my son tell me that he forgot. I was fuming. "Rick sweetie..." I glanced back at my husband. "I need you to go to the garage and get the shovel. We are going to have a body that will need to bury in a minute." A big Cheshire grin spread across his face as he looked at our son.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanna thank everyone for reading, reviewing and adding the story as a favorite. A big shot out once again to Thebaetide for providing the inspiration for this story.**


End file.
